Victoria Can't Keep a Secret
by MKRG
Summary: One would think that being in a completely different state would allow a couple to roam free, without fear of being found out before they're ready to be. You know, Victoria may not be as good at keeping secrets as we all think. Oneshot. DV


**Title**: Victoria Can't Keep a Secret

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I mean to slander the brand or store described herein. I am simply mentioning it for its obvious connection to a character. And by the way, I do not lay claim over Stargate or anything officially affiliated with it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They hadn't been a couple for very long. Nor were they ready to confess to their friends that they were having an affair. So the trip to Chicago was a welcome reprieve from the ducking and hiding they constantly did back home at the SGC. Daniel was asked to consult with another archaeologist from the University of Chicago. Vala, who didn't get off-base much, joined him to sight-see in a new city.

Once the work was finished, they found themselves walking the Magnificent Mile downtown. "This really is quite different than Colorado Springs," Vala commented. They strolled casually down Michigan Avenue, his arm around her waist. Her eyes lit up at the sight of a few familiar storefronts. "I've never seen so many shops on one busy street!"

Daniel chuckled. He only appreciated the small things in life when he saw them through Vala's eyes. Suddenly, taxis and busses honked at each other. Vala jumped a little in surprise. "Well, this is downtown for you." The locals brushed passed at a quick pace, paying little mind to the pair of tourists who looked like so many others. They were also smart enough to wear light jackets for this breezy afternoon. Vala shivered and drew closer to Daniel as they walked.

"You cold?" She nodded. He rubbed her arms, covered in goosebumps. "I should have remembered what city we're in. One minute it's cold, the next you're shedding layers because it's so hot."

"Are you saying there will be an extreme temperature change any minute now?"

He laughed softly, remembering, "Some Chicagoans say, 'If you don't like the weather, just wait 20 minutes.'"

Vala started, "What an odd thing to…" She gasped and pointed. The familiar pink lettering caught her eye. Just down the street was her favorite Earth store of all time. She grabbed Daniel's hand and nearly got them killed running through the busy intersection. A car slammed on its breaks to avoid hitting the pair. A few more honked at them to get out of the way. "Pedestrians have the right of way!" she shouted back. Daniel glanced back, apologies written all over his expression.

She came to a sudden halt in front of the shop's window. Daniel bumped into her clumsily. She barely seemed to notice, too engrossed in the display before her. Vala made a move to walk in, but Daniel held her back. "We have one of those at home." Ever practical.

A look of indignation crossed her face as she turned to him. "But Daniel, this is the 'Chicago' version."

"They're all the same," he cut in.

She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. After a short, but breathy, kiss, she whispered in his ear, "But don't you want me to bring home a souvenir?" He closed his eyes; Daniel could only imagine the souvenir she'd pick out this time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the SGC…

"You wanted to see us, sir?" General Landry motioned for Cameron, Sam, and Teal'c to walk into his office.

"We just received word from the Tok'ra. Ba'al is on the move." He paused and looked confused for a moment. "Where are Dr. Jackson and Vala?"

"I believe they are still in Chicago," Teal'c answered. A slight look of amusement colored his stoic expression.

"Ahh, that's right. Well it's a good thing the Odyssey is in orbit. It can beam them out right away."

Sam stepped forward. "I recommend we have it transport us to Chicago so we can find Daniel and Vala on foot. Better to let them know what's going on before we beam them up."

General Landry smiled. "I was just going to suggest that, Colonel. The Odyssey is standing by."

Later…

Sam closed her flip phone. "He's not answering."

Cameron mimicked her movement. "Neither is she."

Teal'c took a good look at their surroundings. People were everywhere on the wide sidewalks. Cars, taxis, and busses crowded the streets for the afternoon rush. Stores that catered to Vala's taste in shopping littered the building fronts. "Perhaps they are in one of these establishments and are unable to receive cell phone signals."

Cameron scanned the area himself. "Let me guess: Vala dragged Daniel into going shopping with her." He chuckled. "We better find 'em quick before Daniel rips his hair out."

Sam used her phone to make a call to the Odyssey. Turning back to her teammates, she said, "According to them, Daniel and Vala are just North of our position. It doesn't look like they're moving much."

The team went along, eventually reaching Water Tower Place. Sam pointed it out as a decent mall. Cameron looked up at the tall structure. "It's a freakin' mall in a skyscraper."

"Ahh, it's not that bad. I bet you they're in there somewhere."

"Tell me, Sam. How many floors are in that thing?" Cam said skeptically.

"Gosh, let me think. Seven? Maybe Eight?"

"Eight!?" He took a deep breath. "We are never going to find them."

"I disagree, Colonel Mitchell." While the others were discussing the mall, he had been staring at something across the street. Sam and Cameron noticed this and turned to look.

"Oh, I should have known," Sam said. "Victoria's Secret."

"Whoa no no. Daniel wouldn't set foot in there with Vala."

"It would not hurt to check." Teal'c didn't wait for his friends before heading to a crosswalk. They hurried after him to cross the street. There were so many people crowding the area that the team nearly had their noses on the glass just to see inside Victoria's Secret.

Cameron peered in and only saw female customers. "I don't see 'em. Come on, let's go."

"Wait!" Sam clamored. "Look there. Isn't that…" She didn't finish her sentence because her mouth was too busy hanging open. Just as she spotted Vala perusing the selection, Daniel appeared with a rather risqué piece of lingerie dangling from his fingers. The waggle in his eyebrows was unmistakable – _he_ wanted to see her in it.

"Well I'll be damned," Cameron said with a smile.

They could see Vala grinning at his choice. She snatched it up and headed for the registers. As she turned, Daniel's hand moved to the small of her back, dangerously low. Once in line, his arm snaked around her waist.

"So all this time we thought Vala would be drivin' him nuts…" Cameron started.

"Little did we know," Teal'c finished with amusement.

The pair completed their transaction and headed toward the door before their teammates could grab their attention. Sam couldn't believe it; Daniel was practically giggling along with Vala. They stumbled out, his hands affectionately on her waist from behind. She turned, large pink-striped bag in hand, allowing herself to be wrapped in his arms.

Vala gasped. "Oh no! I forgot to get the free panty!" She broke free of his embrace, but he stopped her again.

"Forget the free underwear." He tugged her closer, with her back to him. His voice was lower but loud enough for them to hear, "You're not gonna need it." She just about melted. Vala grinned, turning round to face him. Midway through her turn, she spotted Cam, Sam, and Teal'c.

She froze. Daniel was a little late to notice his friends. "What?" he asked in her ear with a smile. He placed his cheek next to hers and looked in the same direction. He froze, too, a look of utter confusion marring his face. Vala very carefully tried to hide the Victoria's Secret bag behind her. No one said a word for a good sixty seconds.

The relative silence was finally broken when Cameron burst into laughter. He received strange looks from passers-by. Sam grinned as well as Teal'c. "Hi guys!" she greeted. Daniel and Vala looked on, dumbfounded.

"S… S… Sam?" the linguist stuttered. The woman in question responded with a huge grin.

Cameron found a moment to breath between laughing fits and said, "You're never gonna live this one down, Jackson!"

Sam perked up even more. "Just wait 'til General O'Neill finds out!" At this, a loud rumble emanated from Teal'c's belly as he laughed.

Vala managed a weak smile and a chuckle, not sure what to make of this situation. Daniel simply dropped his head on her shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows," he said with a drop of sarcasm. Thankfully, only Vala heard him mumble into her shoulder. The boys were too busy cracking up. Damn that Victoria. Can't keep a secret.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N**: Thanks for stopping by! If you ever visit my home-town (which is Chicago, if you didn't guess), you will be pleased to find that there actually is a Victoria's Secret on Michigan Ave. There's also one inside Water Tower Place, which is practically across the street. Go figure.


End file.
